


Counting Stars

by Enrinkari



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: I'M ONE SOFT BITCH OKAY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrinkari/pseuds/Enrinkari
Summary: Me, who has played Horde for maybe 2 weeks tops: YEAH I KNOW HOW TO TYPE LIKE A TROLL WOULD TALK.I'm sorry if my troll is bad. Please forgive me.





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Me, who has played Horde for maybe 2 weeks tops: YEAH I KNOW HOW TO TYPE LIKE A TROLL WOULD TALK.
> 
> I'm sorry if my troll is bad. Please forgive me.

It was quiet tonight at the Shado-pan Monastery. Everyone was asleep except the guards on their watch, silently making sure no threats came close to the place. There was quiet, but no peace. A sense of unease hung thick in the air. Recent reports had the Zandalari trolls arriving within a few days, and in large numbers. While no one voiced their fears, many doubted that the Shado-pan could stop the incoming invasion.

 

Tyrathan was one of those doubters. Unable to sleep due to the pain in his leg, he was trying to walk it off. He had recovered well since being found by Chen Stormstout, and would be joining the Shado-pan in their fight against the Zandalari as a way to thank them. His days as a troll hunter would be put to good use. He also wasn't afraid to die, and secretly, deep down inside, wondered if he wanted it. The thought of his wife leaving him, of him losing his family, ate away at him. He was trying his best to ignore it and focus on current events, but tonight, walking alone, it was all he could think of.

 

Sighing, he walked outside and sat down on a bench. It was a still night in the mountain, with not even a slight breeze. The sky was clear, and he had a brilliant view of the stars above. Trying to distract himself, he started to try and identify different constellations that he had learned as a boy. So lost in thought, he didn't notice someone walk up to him until they sat down beside him, causing him to jump a little.

 

"I know ya be deep in tought if ya didn't sense me comin'," his bench mate said, with a hint of a smile. Tyrathan instantly calmed down. It was Vol'jin, leader of the Darkspear trolls, who was also recovering at the Monastery thanks to an attempt on his life by an Orc loyal to the current Warchief of the Horde, Garrosh. While they had started out distrusting each other, they had slowly become friends, and Tyrathan felt at ease around him. Well, as at ease as he could be with his heart beating fast in his chest at the sight of the troll.

 

Keeping his outward emotions neutral, however, he spoke to Vol'jin without looking at him. "I think we're all distracted at the moment here. Isn't that why you're awake as well?"

 

Vol'jin let at a small laugh, and Tyrathan felt his heart skip a beat. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Vol'jin look up at the sky as well. "You askin' for da Light to help us?"

 

"I was refreshing myself on star placement. I learned about different constellations - stars that vaguely form a shape - when I was younger to help when I am out hunting or on a mission."

 

"How dose stars be helpin' ya from so far away?" Tyrathan knew Vol'jin knew the reason, but was letting Tyrathan explain anyways just so their current worries wouldn't overtake them.

 

"Places may change, but the stars are always the same. They move across the sky in a certain pattern following the season, so if you know that a certain one is always in the northern sky, you can find your way." Tyrathan leaned close to Vol'jin and pointed out a constellation. "See, like that? We call that one the Big Bear."

 

Vol'jin squinted his eyes. "I tink I be seein' it, now dat ya mention it." Vol'jin leaned even closer to Tyrathan so that Tyrathan's head basically rested on Vol'jin's shoulder and Tyrathan felt his face get hot. That was another thing that had be distracting him, almost as much as his family leaving him. He had begun to notice small things about his troll friend that had made him feel happy as well as question himself. Like how gentle he was with the Pandaren cubs that sometimes came thru. Or how his red hair shined in the sun. Or how he could get lost looking into those deep amber eyes...

 

He held in a gasp as he felt Vol'jin put his hand on top of Tyrathan's hand. "I be guessin' it be da upcomin' fight, but I feel da need to tell ya tank you, Tyrathan."

 

"Thank me? For what?" Tyrathan leaned away and looked at Vol'jin, but didn't move his hand away.

 

Vol'jin looked away, almost seeming embarrassed. "I... I don't know. I guess for bein' a good friend while we're both stuck 'ere. It be nice knowin' I can trust ya to 'ave my back. You be one of da few I can trust at da moment." Vol'jin's ears drooped a little. 

 

Tyrathan was silent for a moment. He slowly turned the hand Vol'jin's hand was on over so they were palm to palm and squeezed Vol'jin's hand, causing the troll to look at him. "You're a good troll, Vol'jin, and coming from me that means a lot." Tyrathan smiled. "We'll help the Shado-pan beat the Zandalari, and then we'll help the Horde see the error of Garrosh's ways." He reluctantly pulled his hand away from Vol'jin's and gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "Unless you're still too weak to fight, that is."

 

"Really? And 'ere I tought I would be 'avin' to protect your backside in the upcomin' fight, old man," Vol'jin teased back, causing the friends to have a quick laugh.

 

"Neither of us are going to be able to do anything if we don't get some rest," Tyrathan sighed. He stood up, but as he was trying to take a step a wave a pain shot up his leg, causing him to lose his balance and fall forward. Vol'jin, who was mid standing up, didn't expect the human to fall into him, and they both landed on the ground, Tyrathan on his back with Vol'jin nearly on top of him, having caught himself barely.

 

Vol'jin pushed his arms up, and looked down at Tyrathan to ask if he was okay when he felt himself lose his breath. "Tyrathan, you be lookin' amazin' in the moon light," he said in a low voice. He put his face mere inches from Tyrathan's, staring intensely into his emerald colored eyes. Within a few seconds, he noticed Tyrathan's face was a bright red. "Uh... I'm sorry, mon. I don't know what came over me." Vol'jin's voice was almost a whine, and he began to move his face away, looking away.

 

He was surprised when he felt Tyrathan grab his tusks. He looked back at him right as Tyrathan pulled his tusks so his face went down to Tyrathan's and their lips came together. Vol'jin's eyes went wide but quickly closed as he kissed Tyrathan back. Vol'jin put one arm around Tyrathan and moved so they both sat up, Tyrathan basically sit in Vol'jin's lap. The light kissing turned to a sloppy make out session almost instantly, with Tyrathan running his fingers thru Vol'jin's hair causing the troll to purr loudly.

 

After some time, how long neither of them knew, they finally pulled away from each other. Breathing hard, they both just stared at each other, trying to figure out what was happening and what was going to happen next. Knowing what Tyrathan wanted but was too afraid to ask, Vol'jin easily picked the human up and threw him over his shoulder as the troll stood up. "What are you doing?!" Tyanthan asked.

 

"You be talkin' about all dese stars? Well Vol'jin about to make ya see some stars," Vol'jin answered back in a playful growl. Tyrathan "tried" to fight out of Vol'jin's grip, but both of them knew it was all for play as Vol'jin quickly headed back to his room.

 

Thus Tarzen Zhu had to suddenly make a new furniture budget in the middle of a Zandalari invasion.


End file.
